


[Podfic] Carve His Name With Pride

by turva_auto



Series: Podfic [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny leaves behind a home, a house, and a hockey career the month after he learns that he’s pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Carve His Name With Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commedhabitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commedhabitude/gifts).



> by original author: Okay so a couple of things:
> 
> 1) There's a lot of great mpreg fic about kaner, but I really wanted to wrote one that explored the idea of Jonny in that situation. So while it IS eventually 1988 and will contain periodic references to Kaner and his career, the majority of this fic is a character study of Jonny and that includes a brief (and entirely happy) relationship with another guy. Fair warning.
> 
> 2) Because the world in general and sports in particular are still pretty sexist in this universe, the prevailing notion is that males capable of becoming pregnant are not actually ~males~ so they're excluded from participating in men's leagues, and since they're not ~women~ either they can't compete in women's leagues, so yeah, Jonny's kind of fucked, here. BUT IT GETS BETTER I PROMISE.
> 
> 3) ~handwaves~ abound

Also before you get to it, I tried my best with the old scratchy reminders of French I learned in school, I guess it isn't Canadian French at all, since we didn't have that over here in Europe but at least I tried. Furthermore I want to add that the entire voices recorded are my own, I did not use any effects appart from the phone sound samples and stuff. So I hope I didn't screw up a fucking big time. I don't own any rights on Jonny's ringtone either, the sample belongs to Green Days - Jesus of Suburbia.

 _One last thing is:_ I started working on it before the allegations took place, which upset so many people and also **this is a work of fiction** and I don't ever link a fictional character to any events that might or might not have happened in real life to named character, that's why I had no problem to produce this work.

If you are upset or angry or whatever about it, please don't post hate into the comments of this work and just leave the page. This is supposed to be fun to listen to, for people who enjoy a podfic regardless of RL events. If you can't for whatever reasons, please be polite and turn away. Thank you.

If you are still curious and enjoyed a good read here you go:

All spelling mistakes are my own and I properly missed a few nonetheless.

 

###  **Length** :  4h : 32min

 **Streaming/Download**  : [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ttjhkwmirwdky44/carve%20his%20name%20with%20pride.mp3?dl=0)[  
](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6xm4q0tql3nj4ao/see%20this%20through.mp3?dl=0)**o** **r via:**  [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yue81u0peran3qu/carve_his_name_with_pride.mp3)

  

I'm not native English but I did my best, I want to thank [commedhabitude](http://archiveofourown.org/users/commedhabitude/pseuds/commedhabitude) for allowing me to produce this. I hope you'll like it. 

I would be grateful if you leave a comment whether or not it needs improving :)


End file.
